


convenient gore tropes don't knock twice

by statuscrows



Series: Noncontober [15]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Aliens by no means made them do it, Blood and Gore, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Hijikata and Okita are kidnapped by Amanto human traffickers. That's fine and all but there's something weird about their prison cell.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo
Series: Noncontober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	convenient gore tropes don't knock twice

**Author's Note:**

> for noncontober day 24: wound fucking

"Hey!" Hijikata yells, kicking at the metal door repeatedly. If the Amanto are still outside they don't bother responding, just like they haven’t responded the other half dozen times that Hijikata’s yelled at them. Sougo pulls out his phone and finds that he can't get a signal.

"Nothing," he says. "Looks like you're gonna die here, Hijikata-san."

" _We're_ not gonna die here," Hijikata says. He draws his sword and begins hacking at the door, for all the good it does. "I'm getting us out of here and then I'm killing that lizard-faced son of a bitch. Thinks he can mess with the Shinsengumi."

Sougo sits down on the small bench in the cell, the only piece of furniture available to them, and lets Hijikata wear himself out. The entire cell is pretty small but soundproof and free of any vents that he could potentially shove Hijikata through. Whatever the room is made out of its unreasonably tough and he doubts they can do more than wait for rescue.

Hijikata clearly doesn't see that however and keeps swinging his sword around like a stubborn idiot. Sougo is about to pull out his headphones and ignore him when Hijikata's sword snaps, flinging broken metal across the room. He ducks out of the way of all of it but Hijikata grunts and grabs his face.

"Oh no," Sougo deadpans, "did it get you in the head? Are you bleeding out?"

"Shut it, Sougo! It just grazed me." There's blood streaming down Hijikata's cheek and he removes his cravat to staunch the bleeding.

"Do you think you'll be permanently disfigured at least?" he asks, still feigning disinterest. In truth he kind of likes the thought of Hijikata no longer being conventionally attractive to women. Though with his luck Hijikata would just find some way to pull it off and look rugged. Maybe if they aren’t rescued quickly it’ll get infected, Sougo thinks, trying to cheer himself up.

Hijikata dabs at the wound, looking like he isn't in too much pain. "It's nothing," he says, gruff and annoyed. He wipes at the wound and Sougo sees that it is actually a pretty small injury.

And growing smaller.

Rapidly.

"What?" Hijikata asks with a frown. "I already told you it wasn't a big deal. Stop staring."

Sougo stands up, watching with rapt attention as the cut finishes healing itself, even the blood returning to the wound. "Huh," he says.

"What?!" Hijikata snaps. And because it seems like the quickest way to test out his theory and explain it to Hijikata, Sougo draws his sword and aims to stab Hijikata in the chest.

Hijikata, unfortunately, isn't entirely useless on his feet, and dodges enough to make the attack non-lethal. However the blow does catch him in the arm.

Despite the injury, Hijikata hardly stumbles, raising his broken sword out in front of him. "Sougo, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Look at your arm."

Hijikata seems reluctant to take his eyes off Sougo until Sougo lowers the sword. And then they both look down and Sougo gets to watch shock, confusion, and then finally fear bloom across Hijikata's face in rapid order as the injury heals itself.

The fact that he knows immediately what Sougo is thinking is almost impressive.

"H-hey. Hold on a second here," he says, raising his sword again. "I felt that. I felt that totally normally. Even though it healed.

Sougo takes a deep breath, a nice long inhale, and then exhales it out slowly. "I'm so sorry to hear that," he says. He can feel his expression warping around his spreading grin.

"Sougo," Hijikata says, interjecting authority into his voice the way he does when they're fighting together and he needs to have Sougo at his side. "Sougo. Don't make me have to hurt you."

"Even if we weren't on this ship," Sougo says, stepping forward, "I've been stronger than you since I was 12."

"This is a serious situation! I don't have time to—" Hijikata's eyes widen as Sougo rushes him. He raises his broken sword to block Sougo's strike and Sougo's blade winds up imbedded in the metal. "Fuck."

"See?" Sougo tugs the weapon out of his grip and then kicks Hijikata in the knee, making him buckle. He's always known he was stronger than Hijikata but seeing it proven to him like this is different from knowing it intrinsically.

Hijikata doesn't give up that easily. It takes Sougo grabbing the broken sword and driving it clean through his shoulder before Hijikata finally relents. Sougo doesn't rely on whatever alien technology is healing them to beat Hijikata. He doesn't let the man get a single scratch on him.

"You know I really do hate you, Hijikata-san," Sougo says, straddling Hijikata's hips. "It's not just a game for me, I want you to fucking die."

Hijikata is gasping, wound unable to fully heal around the sword imbedded in his shoulder. "Yeah, I _know that_ , you fucking psychopath!"

Sougo is, initially, a bit overwhelmed.

There's too much he could do, too much he's fantasized about doing to Hijikata. Slitting his throat is the easy first answer and that’s actually surprisingly enjoyable. He had his first sex dream about slitting Hijikata's throat years ago and woke up sticky with his own come.

Chopping off limbs works as well, though they reattach themselves much too quickly for his liking. He's harder than he's ever been by the time he actually considers fucking Hijikata. He's been thinking about doing it for years, the only thing that's really stopped him is that he thinks Kondo would disapprove of him breaking the man on his cock. Because that is the only way he’s ever imagined it; full of violence and struggling, and probably a lot of blood.

Hijikata’s lucky this is happening here.

"Sougo," Hijikata gasps, trying to move his hands. They're both skewered by Sougo's own sword. "Damn it Sougo, _stop_."

"No way," Sougo says, undressing enough to stroke his cock. He lays it flat against Hijikata's abs and thrusts sloppily against his sweat soaked skin. "When am I ever gonna have an opportunity like this again?"

"You fucking—"

He swings at Hijikata's face, cutting through his mouth and his tongue with his own sword. Blood fills his mouth as he shouts.

"Oh, I've got it. I'm a genius." He trails his fingers over the hot skin of his heaving chest. "Yeah, I'm fucking you."

Hijikata's eyes widen about a second before Sougo cuts open his belly.

Sougo has to do it more than once. The first time he's too distracted by the sound of Hijikata's renewed screaming and has to grasp the base of his cock to stop himself from coming immediately. It heals quickly so be does it again and then holds Hijikata down as he thrashes. He has to move quickly before it heals and shoves his cock into the new orifice he's created in Hijikata's body.

"Hijikata-san," Sougo groans, fucking deeper into his wet hot flesh. It feels wrong, his chest cavity isn't meant to hold a cock like this but it _does_ , Sougo _makes_ it fit him, fucking through the sweet tangle of his intestines and feeling blood well up around him before returning to its proper place. It's so fast that Sougo constantly feels the rush of blood around his cock from the healing and the fresh tears his violent thrusting causes. Hijikata's yelling is hot but distracting, and he winds up shoving his fingers into Hijikata's mouth, muffling his cries.

"You're so—nnhh—noisy, Hijikata-san," he pants, picking up the pace. He luxuriates in the noises that rise up between them, wet and rhythmic like normal sexual sounds but also new to him. He's never fucked anyone like this before. Never hated anyone enough to want to, or been so desperate to fuck and destroy someone at the same time.

Hijikata bites down hard but Sougo ignores the flair of pain. He can bite the fingers off for all Sougo cares. He thinks if whatever alien technology that’s keeping Hijikata alive were to fail at that very moment he wouldn't be able to stop himself from continuing, from fucking Hijikata to death and coming in his bloodied, mutilated chest.

Which he does, incidentally, with a groan, shuddering and saying Hijikata's name over and over again like he's feverish and delusional.

He gets lucky. Or unlucky, depending on your point of view.

The door unlocks when he's taking a break from Hijikata, when they've both redressed and Hijikata is sitting in the far corner of the room with his torn clothes, his narrowed eyes on Sougo, and sword in his hand. A deeply confused Yamazaki looks between the two of them.

"Is everything—" he starts to say.

"You're late," Hijikata says venomously.

Sougo's unbelievably disappointed to only be able to fuck Hijikata once but unfortunately they still have a job to do. The aliens never left Earth’s orbit so once the rest of the Shinsengumi get aboard things wrap up pretty quickly. They end up with a half-dozen very irritating Amanto in their holding cells, waiting to be extradited to their home planet to face exotic species trafficking charges.

“None of our cargo were harmed!” the lizard-like Amanto yells, sticking his head through the bars of their cell. “We made sure of that!”

Hijikata elbows the alien in the face, knocking him to the floor. “Gee, thanks,” he says blandly.

He has no idea what Hijikata is going to do about what happened: if he'll try to swap out partners like he did the first time Sougo made a slightly less funny attempt on his life or just outright tell Kondo. He’s known for years that Hijikata’s guilt around his sister was enough for him to excuse a lot but he wouldn’t be surprised if this crossed the line. It'll be unfortunate if Hijikata does rat him out and Sougo loses his job but he knows he won't regret it anyway. The only thing he would regret was not taking advantage of the situation.

He realizes what Hijikata's plan is that night, after they've been debriefed and explained everything (almost nothing) to Kondo

"There was something in the air," Hijikata says afterwards, walking back to his quarters. Sougo is following him because that’s generally what he does anyway and this one extremely eventful day isn’t enough to shake the habit.

Hijikata stops to light a cigarette, back turned to Sougo. Sougo can't see his face but he sounds as composed as he had when Yamazaki finally arrived to save them. He gives his lighter another flick. "Alien bullshit,” he continues. “It fucked with our heads, dropped our inhibitions, whatever. Forget about it."

Sougo does not plan to forget about it. Sougo plans to go back to his room and rub himself raw remembering how it felt to tear Hijikata open with his cock.

And apparently he’s going to remember it with impunity.

"You're right, Hijikata-san," Sougo says, playing along. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Perverted alien bastards," Hijikata grumbles. He fumbles the lighter again, swears, and then shoves it back into his pocket with his cigarette unlit. “Piece of junk.”


End file.
